The Unsung Hero
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Alternate Universe: What if Calypso regretted making a wish after he uncovered the dark future relating to the Third Impact? What if he turned to a Chaser to wipe that person out by countering wish by a fan tied with Madworld and Anarchy Reign? What if he took Shinji and a few others under his wing? Jack Caymans's POV! Warning: Gendo Ikari dies within the short story and crossover!


I am not doing a series, but I will simply do a short story involving "What if" this time to get this one out my chest. I leave it up to you if you wanted to make your own series, but this is the series that came out of my mind from yesterday.

I don't own Calypso when I see him as potential if he didn't do a Twisted Metal Tournament, but what if he had his own guilt if he regretting this wish. What if he turned to someone like Jack Cayman to kill Gendo Ikari? I know that the idea didn't go very well in my opinion, but a short story is better than a long story.

I decided to take break from other series to deal with the series? What if Madworld was tied to Anarchy Reign after the Deathwatch? This is interesting due to the age; Jack is 36-years-old in Madworld and he turns to 42-years-old in Anarchy Reigns. He is doing a Chaser job with Amala and it was more interesting too when their curiosity about the corruption.

It makes me if it has a strong connection Evangelion is relating the Third Impact, but it could be my curiosity. If Anarchy Reign was after the Third Impact or not, but it is up to you if you believed me or not. It's like that you guys don't like it, but I wanted to do the story since it was in my head when Toonwriter and I have a conversation. It wasn't on the list on what fanfiction that I didn't want to do, but this is the first time that I write something out of the ordinary.

* * *

The Unsung Hero

Jack Cayman's POV

I don't like it when they give cruel guys the power, but abandoned the child on the site. I never considered this as my intention to take the child under my wing when he was abandoned. Amala made me as a Chaser adopted this child, but it was some therapy to gain something that I lost. A man abandoned his child and left him to cry, but I won't abandon my own daughter. I hated bastard who thinks that they are prideful, but got the power in the world.

"Since Gendo is exterminated… It seemed that his son needed a better figure… I can't believe that someone was cruel, but where did you get the source?"

"Private organization hired me to prevented Gendo Ikari from obtaining power and I cannot say who that is…"

I don't like him when I was assigned to kill him to prevent something from happening. I didn't tell anyone that I was sent to Japan for the mission, but I had to do it. I was informed that he caused so many lives to be lost from another incident, but he had a higher criminal record. I was called to kill him off before the damage is done, but who was it? It made me wonder after I left no trace behind when I killed him with a sniper rifle and destroyed the evidence.

"That means the mothers were avenged by our Chaser…"

After a huge adventure, I was able to avenge my daughter's death and there was something coming out of my chest at least. Gendo Ikari will make a Governor Armstrong frown if he was informed that this bastard have caused so many mothers sacrificed for what for Science?

"Yes, who is their sick mind would want to do such thing…"

"Science has cruel ways to do things inhuman to their own kind just like the Holocaust."

I am disgusted by this point, leaving the children to have a childhood without their mother and forcing children to work as soldiers. Japan had a weird shit going on around the place, but it doesn't matter, I have done my job to kill the person and got paid in full. It prevented another child from getting killed from a scientist for calling her "Old Lady", but I am not good with Japanese.

"The girl that you prevented her from being strangled, she is obtained by the rescuers. There is countless more of her on what they discovered as I hacked into their system… It's disturbing that she was made from the clone of the bastard's wife."

"It doesn't, but they are still children in the wrong place at the wrong time. I cannot say that she is a clone or not, but she is a child. Remembered Stela…"

"I remembered and I understand," she sighed.

Amala did the rest of it when she hacked into the system and there were many arrested when the base was raided by the US Soldier. There was an execution when Raiden joined forces to prevent another incident from happening with children. I already did one job, but I am not joining for a killing spree. My mind was about one thing and one thing alone when I walked up Gendo's deceased son who was crying. The teacher isn't anywhere to find, but I hated when children crying. It was quite interesting when Gendo's scheme was involving to take advantage of his son for his scheme to cause another incident involving sacrificing humans.

It was disgusting in my opinion since there are cruel people behind mask faces. Tokyo-3 has been contained and the evidences were destroyed, but the only thing the child needed and make that 2. The two kids needed a guardian to protect them and give them a childhood.

Raiden was the only one for the mission, but reminds me from someone else from the past. He assassinated and it was done without question. Raiden and his organization arrested the bastards and destroyed the evidences, but their experimentations from within. I wasn't aware that they were tracking the criminals down in Japan, but the crime was against them before it started.

"I am hiring you because we needed to be exterminated before he caused more trouble; I regretted something from the past. I wanted to undo right away with your help to prevent the disaster from happening."

The voice sounded unidentified and Amala tried to trace it down except there was no luck. I wondered who was behind the other call except it was a mystery. How the heck he provided the information that Gendo Ikari was connected to the Organization from the Deathwatch? It doesn't explain anything when I tried to remain clear on what was going on, but I cannot in my mind.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that there was a second one?" I said in my mind.

The child was crying when he noticed me, but he was scared of me at first. He was frightening that I was a bad guy, but my mind isn't clear in my opinion. I hate it when there wasn't Leo alone behind the Deathwatch, but there was another person who also behind it to gain money for something else. They kept silence about it and I was disgusted by it.

This guy was pretty smart after the Deathwatch and left the country to gain the money for bribery. It wasn't like he wasn't going to do another Deathwatch except it was something else. It was something else that was disgusting when we saw the record on money being spent for the project. It was wrong and disgusting, but someone kept silent about it until now. My mind remains unease, but calm when I kneeled down to his size and begin to look at him with the eyes.

"You're looking for a second man behind the Deathwatch,

He will not be in the match as he escaped…

He is in Japan and where did he get the money?

From the Deathwatch to support himself for a disgusting project,

It's disturbing that this guy had no soul and sacrificed everyone for this…"

I never understand why he has a terrible rhyme, but it does make sense in my mind. Gendo Ikari is the second man to the Organization and used the funds for the government doesn't support it. He used the funds from the Deathwatch to get the project on the go, but he escaped to avoid trouble. Leo and the organization are out, but he steals the prize for his selfish needs. I don't like it when people take advantage of the weak to gain power, but I was distracted when the child walked up to me and hugged me.

He hugs me when he was crying on reality as I comforted him. It was over when the disaster was done and ready to take him into my arms. He didn't say a word, but he cries because someone to hold him closes to him. He got his wish without a doubt when I carried him out and I saw my daughter smiling at me saying.

"You are the best daddy in the world," she said when she disappeared.

What's a Chaser to do now? What else to do when I restarted my new life in another place as I raised two children and clones? I don't expect to leave them to rotten each time as I returned to where RinRin is. It took a few days to get used to place, but I wanted them to gain something that I didn't gain. Each clone didn't last long when they passed away one by one as the two children grow up. Shinji and Rei grow up and I was smiling at the end, but I forced to take in another child named "Asuka" from Germany.

I worked as a Chaser to open an orphanage for the children and named it after Stela. I watched Shinji to become older and mature as he looked up to me as a father. I worried about Rei when she is more like Bayonetta and inherited her habits, but I don't make her unappreciated outfits. Each year was a sad when one clone passed away, but I hoped Rei didn't die. There was some mortal value to cherish each childhood and memories when they grow up and move on. There were three clones remaining except I don't see them as clones, but children resemble to be my daughter.

I made Amala changed their name to the ones that I came up in my mind, but their tombstones remain. Everyone wondered why the heck did I raise so many children within one house, but I am a father. I gained so much and retired when Shinji decided to take my place as a Chaser and Big Bill acted like a godfather to them. Amala, I married her so these brats stop annoying me on when I am going to get a "mommy".

She completed me after the wedding, but things changed when I returned back as a Chaser with my son by side. Shinji told me when a cruel organization disguises to win people's trust, they are a complete fool. He had a point when Raiden joined the team as we fight while Rei regains her life to join the Rank. While the orphans became mature and adults, but I haven't seen them often. It will be a possibility that we would have a Family Reunion after the mission was over.

"Well done! Jack Cayman for doing the job well done…"

I saw the man before me when he pays respect to my deceased the daughters when I became very old. I watched him as he was mysterious man when he smiled as things change.

"Who are you?"

"I am the same man who called you about 10 years ago and assigned you to kill Gendo Ikari for a good reason. I have to tell the "True" Hero before he passed away or not."

"I am not a hero, but a person who doesn't help people and I killed them."

"I am a man that grants wishes after a sinful person wins the game except I had a few regrets from the past," the man said, but I laughed, "Gendo Ikari has a strong connection to the Deathwatch and my tournament from the past, but I thought he was going to wish her back before the Third Impact. He demanded power over the organization…"

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Calypso," he replied as he added, "None of the records show that he was part of it, but my fault when I realized that I regretted that wish… He should have made a wish, but his heart is crueler when he had a twisted scheme by using angels for an excuse to force children to become Evangelion Pilots. I was horrified when he used the mothers' souls to shield them into each Mecha! I wouldn't do that to my daughter or wife, but I made a grave error when I saw a few years later. The boy and girl you saved were tools for his game."

He explained to me everything about what happened to the Third Impact, but the history about the future from what was preparing to happen. He was the one provided the information, but that was one wish figuring out, why hasn't he shown his face from the Deathwatch. He provided the information about was going to happen and he ended up breaking the fourth wall about the crossover involving my two games with Evangelion. WTF is there a sick show after this incident from the past before I show up ruining Gendo's scheme, but it was also a wish a person who wanted that to happen.

It got me a change of prospective when I believed him for what he provided. If I didn't kill Gendo Ikari, I will be dead when the third impact and everyone will be dead. The disaster will fall upon and the victim would be countless of others. I think if I saw that person now and I will say something when I tried to offer him to come inside instead. He disappeared.

I was confused on Madworld is tied into Anarchy Reigns, but it seemed that the person should have written the fanfiction about. Did just break the fourth wall? It makes sense, but Amala will believe me if I told her that and she will make me insane. I decided to keep it to myself and head back inside when life is fast, but the memories remain until I died and reunited with my children in the afterlife.

"Dad, why are you writing this?"

"Was I writing this like it was a dream?" I snapped back into reality when I was on my computer.

In reality, I was raising Rei and Shinji along with the orphanage when I deleted everything to avoid Amala being suspicious. Rei and Shinji were around 10-years-old along with the children while I was married to Amala. Who is Stela in my mind? I don't understand in my mind like I had a personal amnesia when the words appear in my mind when I felt guilty. My mind doesn't feel comfortable as if something was holding me back.

I killed Gendo Ikari, but Raiden didn't exist. Amala did the rest of it by informing the governments and there was a huge arrest for them illegal experimented behind inhuman. Everyone was confiscated, but the Big Bull doesn't exist anymore since I killed him. Solid Snake helped us out by killing off and preventing the disaster from happening. I assassinated Gendo Ikari after the Deathwatch a year later. I felt like it was like a dream when I begin to keep away from the computer and Amala is suspicious why am I writing it? I am glad that Shinji stopped me from doing this, but I have no regrets putting him under my ring with the rest of the children.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can I am outnumbered by the Girls and I needed someone to back me up?"

There were sisters before Rei, but it was true that they didn't last long due to the limits. It was sick mind when they have an oversized monster underneath it, but everything was wiped away from another team without question. I remembered that you cannot claim that you are good instead you don't seem to realize that there is more "evil" in everyone. I kept it when I raise my adopted children to give the childhood without question and I had a strong connection to them each, but the Calypso remains in my mind.

"I am!"

I decided to forget it all when I played with Shinji Ikari and the orphans in the game of football. It was funny when I thought I was being manipulated write one out except it doesn't matter.

"Daddy, you ready to play?"

"About time you show up!"

"Thank you for playing the game…"

I heard the voice when it wasn't connected to the children and reacted when it was surprised. I saw Calypso watching us when he smiled as he disappeared and I wondered he had anything to do with it. When I begin to play with my son and children with football, but Asuka was troublesome as she mocked Shinji for choosing me. We will show her that men aren't weak, and I can't believe that Amala was laughing when she join our side.

"About time you got off the computer…"

"Yeah! Old man, it is about time that someone gets away from the computer…"

"Asuka, What did you say about calling your father that?"

We were outnumbered, but I was enjoying my life, no matter if I was a criminal or not. I smiled for the first time when I gained something that I was missing or failed to attempt. We weren't living in America, but it was weird to that Lord Gessor was able to get us a home from another place else. I don't want my children to be spoiled, but I wanted to have a normal life that I didn't gain. It was peaceful at the end, but why did I name the Orphanage with Stela? That's I didn't know if it is real or not…

Owari

* * *

Even though, I would use Rodin/Amala as a pairing since they are both supporters to the main heroes from Bayonetta/Madworld. This is actually an interesting an idea involving Amala/Jack together since Amala is the only one who supported Jack throughout his adventure. How does a woman get a strong connection with Jack Cayman who actually Rogue from the Government?

Even though, I have nostalgia for Lord Gessor being distant relatives of Silvia from NMH due to their accents. Lord Gessor is Jack's sponsor and an ally to him except he had his own way. Even though, I wondered if he is disappointed at Silvia for her twisted, cruel deeds when she is a con artists taking advantage people including Travis Touchdown and his brother. I see UAA tied to the organization to create a tournament for assassins to be on top.

I could imagine Calypso is doing something right in his heart since he used to be a father to his daughter. Everything was taking away from the incidents and his daughter taking away, but I don't believe that Dollface don't deserve that name from the Rebooted series. I hated her since she cannot be like his daughter in reality.

Calypso would properly be guilty for granting Gendo Ikari that wish and he may be the villain… There is a question, who is the real villain now? Gendo Ikari or Calypso.


End file.
